Wrapped In Your Arms
by VampirePrincessSemira
Summary: Lenalee brings coffee to Lavi and finds herself in her favourite place


Wrapped in your arms-a lenalee and lavi fanfict based on the anime d gray man.  
Disclaimer:Sadly i dont own the anime or any of the characters in it.  
I hope you like it,i just fell in love with d gray man and i had to make a Lavi/Lenalee oneshot Enjoy -

Wrapped In Your Arms

Lenalee walked down the long corridor with a coffee mug in hand,after giving her brother and the science department their cups,lenalee had only one cup left,and that belonged to a certain red headed friend,she wasent exactly sure where she could find him,she checked in the dining hall and found Allen eating amoungst some Finders,she walked over to him,he just finished gulping down some rice balls when lenalee approched.  
"Allen,do you know where lavi is ?"  
Allen look puzzled at first but than he smiled "Im not sure,but hes probably with bookman"  
She nodded and left him to enjoy his never ending pile of food,poor Jerry always had to cook in big portions when Allen was around,oh well,the cook seemed to enjoy it,she spotted Kanda in the halls and waved,he grunted and walked away spouting words that she didnt even understand,she would take that as a greeting since he was probably in a bad mood and off to meditate,she turned the corner and almost spilled some of the coffee when she collided with someone,she looked up and saw that it was Krory, alongside him was Miranda and Bookman

"Ah sorry Krory,good morning Miranda,Bookman,have any of you seen Lavi, I have his coffee"  
Krory and Miranda shock there heads,they smiled as they left to join Allen in the dining hall,she smiled and turned to bookman.  
"That stupid pupil's probably still asleep in his room"  
Lenalee laughted and thanked him before heading off to find lavi's room,she hoped he was there,if not she hopped his coffee would stay warm until she found him.

Lavi's room was the second last one in the hallway,she knocked quietly on the door just in case bookman was right and he was still asleep,she heard a light tump than a voice saying "the doors open,come in".Lenalee stepped inside

"Goodmorning Lavi, i have your coffee"  
He looked up and smiled that oh so great smile,she saw that his headband was around his neck which let his hair fall perfectly around his face,she blushed just realizing her thoughts but quickly pushed it back,Lenalee noticed that books were scatterd everywhere and she had to watch her step as she placed the mug on the table.  
"Lavi whats with all the books"  
She turned to face him,he looked so peaceful,he was sitting with his back against the bed,he laughted "Sorry if i knew you were delivering my coffee i would of cleaned up abit,that old panda's always yelling at me for the messes i make"  
She laughted,whenever Lavi was around,she felt alittle more cheerful,she pointed to the book he was holding.  
"Lavi,what book are you reading"  
He smilled and waved her over "Lenalee come sit and ill read it to you"  
She was about to argue that she could read it herself and all she wanted to know was what the book was about,but that certain look in his eye forced her into a loss of words,she carfully walked over,trying to avoid any open books that lay on the floor,she was about to sit beside him but he grabbed her waist and made her sit infront of him,her back was agianst his chest and she felt so safe with his legs at either side of her,she blushed as he placed his arms over her and held to book near her face.  
"Lavi..."  
She was still blushing as she looked over at him,he smiled,and after a few seconds,she relaxed and leaned against him,she felt his chest rise with every breath he took, and suddenly everything about the order and the akumas was forgotten.  
"There,now this is a book that old panda gave to me,its about the different cities of the world and there are some pictures of the most amazing things"  
With every word he spoke,she felt a surge of warmth enter her body.  
"Here,this is my favourite,bookman took me there once when i was a kid,we go back there every now and than,its so peaceful,its my favourite place to just relax"  
She glanced at the picture,it showed a beautiful garden with lots of pretty flowers in many colours,and best of all there was a waterfall in the corner that made everything tie togeter,you could truley see why this was Lavi's favourite place.  
"You know what would make it perfect"  
His soft voice broke her from her thoughts,she looked at him and in that moment,with the way he looked at her,she wished she could spend the rest of her life in the warmth of his embrace,she blushed, their faces were so close,he smiled as he patted down her hair.  
"You..."  
The thought of his sentence struck her,she looked away but cuddled alittle closer and he tightened his hold on her and placed his head on hers,Lenalee looked at the picture again._'Lavi thinks this place would be perfect if i was there but how..._'.Her thought was cut short "Lenalee,where's your favourite place to be?"  
She had to think hard about that one,if he had asked her that a couple of months ago her answer would of been anywhere her brother was,and that still was her answer,wasent it,she didnt know anymore,she knew she felt most at home here in the order with everyone around her,especially since everyone here is like family to her,but right in this moment,she knew her answer was completly different.  
"wrapped in your arms"  
It came out more of a whisper but it was loud enough to make Lenalee understand the feeling that was bubbling inside her chest.  
"Lenalee..."  
She glanced at Lavi,bracing herself to find a look of utter confusion or distaste,but instead she found a look so deep,he was glazing at her through that one beautiful eye,and it was like no words needed to be spoken,he bent his head and kissed her lightly on the lips but with a passion so strong,it was at that moment Lenalee wanted to freeze time,she was in her favourite place,wrapped in his arms and protected from the world.

_  
-Well there you go,i hope you like it,i might write another fanfict for this anime but i would really appreciate it if you would rate and review and comment...please and thank you :)


End file.
